Post-processing of digital images through the use of computers provides a user the capability to creatively modify the digital images in a very wide variety of ways. However, many of the software post-processing tools require the user to overcome a steep learning curve, and to spend large amounts of time in a trial and error method to achieve the desired results. Also, many computers are limited by the ability to input complex data such as the parameter curves used to perform many of the post-processing modifications such as vignetting (the fade to black often seen around the edges of photographs, see FIG. 1 for an exaggerated example of vignetting) or color table modification. This problem is especially acute in the case of post-processing done within a digital camera.
Digital cameras typically lack the keyboard and mouse of a computer, and in many cases limit the user to several buttons for control of the digital camera. It is extremely difficult for users to create or modify post-processing parameter curves using only a plurality of buttons for control. Simplistic post-processing methods may include a default curve or use a linear modification of the post-processing parameter instead of a complex curve. This may simplify operation, but may also fail to provide the user with the desired post-processing effect. Users may be able to quickly draw by hand an approximation of the desired parameter curve, but without an easy way to transfer this shape to the image post-processor, the user is required to spend time replicating the desired curve within the post-processing software.